A variety of semiconductor devices, for example, light emitting diodes (LED), radio frequency (RF) devices, motor controllers, power semiconductors and the like, may be characterized as having high power density. For example, many LED devices may be said to run “hot.” In addition, the substrates of many such devices, e.g., comprising sapphire or Gallium arsenide (GaAs) are not good conductors of heat. Conventional mounting and heat sinking methods and structures do not cost effectively remove the heat generated by such devices.